


don't go

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i jus needed some shikacho bc the world lacks it ):, i need more shikacho or i die, seriously, shikamaru a big baby bro, short lil blurb, some fluff my boys, this is self indulgent and highkey has no plot, unedited fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: Shikamaru, glad for his face being hidden, reddens and grumbles something about Chouji not making this any easier, but he doesn’t push the issue because he knows it’s true--they do need the money--so he swallows his objections. Plus, his low mumbling doesn’t even make any sense to him, let alone anyone else. But the redhead somehow always knows what Shikamaru is trying to get across, a reason why Shikamaru feels such fondness toward him. Chouji kisses Shikamaru’s hairline and laughs lightly as the smaller man clings to him tighter. “Shika, if you are willing to risk losing our apartment because you want to cuddle longer, then you need to reconsider your priorities.”OR: the one where shika and chouji are cuddling and shika almost makes chouji late for work cause he doesnt want chouji to go





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is in no way, shape or form my best work  
> 2\. ive never really written shika and chouji's characters & was trying it out. i do have a hc that since shika is so comfortable around chouji (theyre best friends) that to be romantically involved w chouji he'd be a big, lazy ball of fluff and since chouji's chouji he's going to indulge shikamaru (: <3  
> 3\. thank you if u decide to read

“Don’t go,” Shika whines.

“Gotta go, babe.”

All Chouji can hear is more whining and groaning as Shikamaru buries his nose in the crook of his neck, but then there are actual words. “Call off.”

Chouji chuckles lowly, a steady, familiar rumble on Shikamaru’s skin. “As nice as that sounds, we have rent due, and I need these hours.” He cards his fingers through Shikamaru’s scalp, feeling as the silky, but unruly, hair untangles through his fingers. Like some kind of lazy cat, Shika’s spine curves, and he shudders pleasantly, which makes Chouji smile; and unable to help himself, he brings his arm around Shika’s lower back and pulls him closer, a comfortable heat between them. “You’re so cute, Shika.”

Shikamaru, glad for his face being hidden, reddens and grumbles something about Chouji not making this any easier, but he doesn’t push the issue because he knows it’s true--they do need the money--so he swallows his objections. Plus, his low mumbling doesn’t even make any sense to him, let alone anyone else. But the redhead somehow always knows what Shikamaru is trying to get across, a reason why Shikamaru feels such fondness toward him. Chouji kisses Shikamaru’s hairline and laughs lightly as the smaller man clings to him tighter. “Shika, if you are willing to risk losing our apartment because you want to cuddle longer, then you need to reconsider your priorities.”

Having a few years experience of having to decipher Shika’s mumbling, Chouji only discerns “furnace” being mumbled into his neck and then a bit clearer: “Five more minutes.”

“‘Furnace’? And you said ‘five minutes ago’ five minutes ago. Really,” Chouji pulls away. “I gotta go, babe.” Chouji pulls away with a bit of effort, but then Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, easily lets him go, not wanting to struggle with him. Plus, he decides there’s no use in fighting anyway when Chouji has to leave eventually. Face the only part of his body exposed out of the duvet, he stares at Chouji in the way that he does, face almost expressionless except for the subtle crease of brow and jut of his lower lip. Chouji caves (like always) and gives him a lingering kiss.

“Mm,” Shika says, “miss you.”

Chouji giggles and finds his shoes, “Bye.”

Shika grumbles and brings the covers over his face. “Ugh, bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing this lil thingy in google docs the title of it was literally "hacháis jsu stop making me create titles jesus" so thats indicative of my writing capabilities rn
> 
> thank you if youve made it this far! as always, leave comments!


End file.
